


[Podfic] A Weather In The Flesh

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Spoilers MAG 131, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "A Weather In The Flesh" by cuttooth."There is a span of years where Jon doesn’t touch anyone other than the occasional hand shake. It’s not so bad. He’s never been someone who’s needed physical affection."*Jon has never been any good at making people want to stick around.





	[Podfic] A Weather In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Weather In The Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209951) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 

## MP3

Music: ["Iowa"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFctzeWi9vw) and ["You Should Be Here"](https://malblum.bandcamp.com/track/you-should-be-here) by Mal Blum

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/27/items/aweatherintheflesh/A%20Weather%20In%20The%20Flesh.mp3)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:30:02  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/aweatherintheflesh/A%20Weather%20In%20The%20Flesh.m4b)  
  
| 42 MB | 0:30:02


End file.
